Us Against the World
by lizzle333
Summary: It seem like everyone is against Hinata. His mother is threatening to pull him from the volleyball team and Tsukkishima is being his usual self. Not to mention Hinata can't pass a test no matter how much he studies. However, Kageyama decides to help and they both learn something along the way.


"Shoyo, you're a nightmare. You need to get your grades up! I'm going to have to pull you from volleyball if you don't." Hinata Shoyo's mother scolded.

She knew volleyball meant everything to him, but she was seriously considering pulling him from the team unless he started getting better grades.

"I got it Mom." Hinata replied.

Hinata never had good grades and his mother always nagged him about it, but this was the first time she had said he was a "nightmare." It was always his rambunctious sister that earned that title. Somehow, it kinda stung.

Hinata dragged himself up to his room. Practice was hard today and Hinata was popped. All he wanted to do was sleep but he figured that he should probably study for his test tomorrow or his mother would pull him for volleyball. He ended up studying pretty late into the night. He felt like he had learned nothing, but at least he put forth effort.

...

_"_Hey Kageyama, did you study?" Hinata asked through a yawn.

"Yeah. I take it you did too." he replied.

Kageyama knew that Hinata had tried to study the moment he walked into the classroom. Hinata wasn't his usual perky self and there were dark circles under his eyes. Kageyama knew better than anyone how much Hinata liked his sleep and the only thing that would ever keep him awake was his mother nagging him to study.

"How did you know?"Hinata said.

"You're tired. You're never tired unless you study."Kageyama replied.

Hinata was already dozing off. He didn't know if he was even going to be awake enough to take the test. Well, he would probably fail anyways.

As the test was being handed out, Kageyama looked over to find Hinata almost asleep. He banged his desk to wake him up. Hinata jerked his head up, looked around, and mouthed a "thank you" to Kageyama. Kageyama just nodded in response. Although Kageyama would never admit this, he always wanted Hinata to do his best and Kageyama always found a way to help. He didn't know why. He just felt happy when Hinata was happy.

...

"Hinata, you should take a break." said Daichi.

Hinata could not hit a toss to save his life. They had gotten the tests back today and Hinata had failed. He was sure that his mother was going to pull him. He felt tears well in his eyes, but he fought them back.

"It's fine." Kageyama said, trying to comfort Hinata.

"God Hinata. You're a _disaster. _You're a lost cause. Why do we even put up with you?" Tsukkishima mocked.

Hinata couldn't take it. He ran out of the gym. He couldn't let his teammates see him cry. He was going to be pulled and it seemed like it was a good thing. Hinata ducked into a corner and buried his head in his arms as tears slid down his face.

"Whats your freaking problem?!" Kageyama screamed at Tsukkishima.

"Oh, did I upset the 'King'"

"Don't you know?! His mom is making him quit!"

Tsukkishima looked at Kageyama in shock. He had just meant to tease Hinata. Okay, maybe he had gone a little far under normal circumstances, but he didn't know Hinata was being forced to quit. Tsukkishima felt guilty now, but he could never admit that out loud.

Kageyama was pissed. Extremely pissed. If Hinata wasn't somewhereand probably crying by himself, then Kageyama would have hit Tsukkishima right there. What an arrogant ass wipe! However, he was pretty sure that Hinata needed someone there for him now.

Kageyama left the gym and ran after Hinata. After a couple minutes of searching, he finally found hurt Kageyama to see Hinata sitting there and crying. Kageyama wasn't exactly sure what to do, so he just sat down next to Hinata.

Hinata was suddenly aware of someone next to him, but he didn't even bother to lift his head. He was too upset to think clearly.

"Hinata?" Kageyama asked tentatively.

This time Hinata looked up. It was Kageyama. Hinata felt more tears well in his eyes. Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around Kageyama's neck tightly.

Kageyama was shocked when Hinata hugged him. He felt his face turn red as he slowly wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's body. Hinata was sobbing.

"My mom's going to make me quit and everyone thinks it's a good thing." Hinata said through sobs.

"Wrong. No one thinks it's a good thing." Kageyama replied.

"Tsukki doesn't want me there!"

"Since when did anything that asshole say matter."

"I feel like it's me against the world."

Hinata hadn't stopped sobbing.

"I'm alone." Hinata whispered.

"You're wrong again." Kageyama sighed.

Hinata lifted his head from Kageyama's shoulder to look at him.

"You have me. It's us against the world." Kageyama continued, blushing more with each word he said.

Hinata had finally stopped crying and was looking at Kageyama with big eyes.

"Really?" Hinata asked.

"Really. We're going to prove everyone wrong." Kageyama said, hoping it was reassuring.

Hinata smiled for the first time that day. He was so happy that he had Kageyama on his side. He gave Kageyama one more, bone crushing hug.

"Thank you." Hinata whispered.

Kageyama blushed as he hugged Hinata back once more.

"Plus if you quit, then I quit, so I have to help you." Kageyama added.

Hinata just smiled. Something about Kageyama was so comforting to Hinata. He liked it.

...

"Kageyama can we please take a break?" Hinata whined.

"No! We stopped going to practice so you could study for your tests this week! There are no breaks! We have to use every minute we have." Kageyama said.

"Too late!" Hinata called back into his room.

He was already half way down the stairs. Kageyama sighed. Well, they had been studying for three hours. Maybe it was time for a break.

"You coming Kageyama?" Hinata called from downstairs.

"Yeah." Kageyama called back.

...

Hinata stood outside of the door to his classroom stretching.

"What are you doing, dumbass?" Kageyama asked.

"I'm getting ready." Hinata replied.

"For what? Track?"

"No! The test!"

Kageyama just rolled his eyes.

"Let's go." he said, grabbing Hinata by the back of his shirt and dragging him into the classroom.

...

"I did it!" Hinata screamed as he jumped on Kageyama's back, shoving papers in front of his face.

"Jesus Christ! Don't scare me like that." Kageyama said, opting to not complain about Hinata on his back.

"A's and B's!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Nice." Kageyama replied, his face turning red.

"Thank you." Hinata whispered before kissing Kageyama on the cheek.

Kageyama turned and looked at Hinata in shock. Hinata was just as red a Kageyama was.

Hinata didn't really know what he was doing, but he felt to compelled to give Kageyama the kiss. He was pretty sure that Kageyama was going to hate him now.

Kageyama had no idea what to do. Yes he liked Hinata, but he was never good in romantic situations. If this could even be called a romantic situation.

"Sorry." Hinata said.

"No, its fine." Kageyama replied.

Hinata's face immediately brightened.

"Then?" Hinata asked.

"Yes." Kageyama grumbled.

Although it had never been outright said, both boy's understood what the other meant. Hinata wasn't going to hold back this time. He slowly leaned in until his and Kageyama's lips touched. Both boy's thought that it had ended too soon, but Hinata's legs were falling asleep since he was still attached to Kageyama's back. He climbed off and leaned against Kageyama's side.

"Does this mean?" Kageyama asked.

"Yes." Hinata replied.

Hinata and Kageyama's fingers intertwined as they started walking home.

Before they had to leave at the fork in the road, Hinata felt like he had to say it. Just to be clear. He hugged Kageyama to stop him from leaving.

"Hinata?" Kageyama asked, face turning red.

"I love you." Hinata replied.

"You too. Love you too." Kageyama replied, flustered.

Hinata smiled. It was them against the world, and he was okay with it. He had the best partner one could ask for.


End file.
